


Might seduce your dad type

by Lispscissors



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: Zhao catches Zuko's chin and tilts his sharp features into the candlelight."As headstrong as your father, and nearly as beautiful," he breathes, and Zuko's cock twitches and his pride smarts and he wonders how Zhao always manages to get what he wants.When Prince Ozai was younger, Zhao was his junior officer and occasional lover.Years later, Ozai's son proves to be a prideful and capable fire prince much like Ozai, and so Zhao can't help but play the same games with the banished Prince Zuko.
Relationships: Zhao/Zuko (Avatar), past Zhao/Ozai (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Might seduce your dad type

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All's Fair In Love And War And Prostate Orgasms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616897) by [WenchicusThoticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus). 



> Also inspired by that one I read years ago that got me started on the "I fucked your dad and now I'm fucking you too" kink.  
> Not exactly incest, which admittedly squicks me, but I guess it's related.

Zhao catches Zuko's chin and tilts his sharp features into the candlelight. 

"As headstrong as your father, and nearly as beautiful," he breathes, and Zuko's cock twitches and his pride smarts and he wonders how Zhao manages to always get what he wants.

WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Zhao is voiced by Jason Issacs - aka Lucius Malfoy, Captain Hook, Colonel Tavington - so of course he's gonna fuck some princes and be aloof about it.


End file.
